


Good Book?

by lovefantasticbeast111



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefantasticbeast111/pseuds/lovefantasticbeast111
Summary: Jack comes home from work and all he wants is you.





	Good Book?

Jack walked towards the front door and unlocks it with the key poking him in his trouser pocket. As soon as he enters the roomy apartment, he calls out your name. 

No response. 

He slips his coat off and hangs it up on the clothes rack by the door. Jack empties the contents of his pocket on the kitchen table: a yellow sticky note, a blue USB and his wallet. 

Jack makes his way to your shared bedroom. He opens the closed door and is greeted by the sight of you dressed in a short blue nightgown with your nose buried in a book. You continue to read as he makes his way over to the bed. 

“Good book?” You jump when he speaks.

“Oh Captain, I didn’t know you were here. I'm so sorry.”

“It’s okay baby.” He replies as he lies next to you.

“It’s a very good book,” You whisper and smile sweetly.

Jack leans in close to your ear. Your heart beats faster by this.

“I want you, now.” You love how he talks to you firmly with such charm that makes you putty in his hands. You bookmark your page and he takes it from you. He turns behind him and places it gently on the bedside table. Jack’s eyes scan over your body, lust sparkling in his gorgeous eyes. 

Jack’s hand rests on your cheek as he pulls you in to kiss you. Your tongues dance lustfully together. You feel the heat rise in your body and you whimper when he pulls back. He smirks. You put your hand on his side and attempt to pull him closer but he resists you.

“Please… Captain.”

“Oh, you want me to do you?” He says smirking 

“Yes Captain, I want you, please kiss me.”

His lips make contact with your neck, kissing softly. You moan and his kisses turn harder. His hand glides up from your waist to your chest. One of his big hands massages your breast while the other hand holds your waist tightly pushing your bodies close together. Your breathing rhythm has quickened.

You moan again when his fingers start pinching your nipples roughly. Jack stops and allows you to straddle him. You kiss his lips, cheek, and then neck, nibbling gently on his soft skin. You push your body against his, trying to feel more of his hot body beneath yours. He is getting hard and you can feel it against your sex which sends pulses of pleasure through your whole body.

“Strip.” He demands. Without hesitation, you pull the blue nightgown over your head and toss it to the floor. You watch him bite his bottom lip while his eyes admire your body. His hands slowly slide down your shoulders to your hips. You throw your head back as his hands fumble your breasts again. His hands move to your waist and in one quick movement, you are pushed on your back while he lays on top of your hot body. Jack’s tongue explores every inch of your mouth. 

“I want to feel you inside me.” You whisper in Jack’s ear, your breath tickling his neck.

“Your manners are dreadful when you are flustered.” Jack’s mouth curls into a wicked smile.

“Please.”

“Please who?”

“Captain. Please, Captain!”

Jack continues to tease you with kisses on your neck. His kisses gradually reach your breast. Your back arches and your mouth gasps for breath when his tongue glides over your nipple. You cry out begging for more. He smirks and begins to suck hard causing you to moan loudly. 

He amorously unbuttons his blue shirt and gently drops it to the floor beside the bed. You watch with your eyes gleaming with lust and desire glued to his attractive body. You could probably get off just watching him strip his clothes.

He slides next to you and begins to unbuckle his belt and quickly strips down to reveal his handsome body is hard. Jack gets up onto his knees while instructing you to get on all fours.

You obey. You position yourself so your bottom is directly facing him. Jack places his hands on your hips. You wait with anticipation. Your sex throbbing with need for him to enter you and fill your needy body with immense pleasure. 

“Look at you, you are so wet you are practically dripping.” He says with a wicked smirk. 

“Captain!” You cry as he enters you with a strong force. 

“Oh, you like that?” 

“Yes,” you barely reply, as you pant. He continues to thrust in and out of you with the same strong force.

“Oh god! Feels… so good.” You say has the pleasure building in your body is beginning to be too much. 

He moans loud and he quickens his thrust pace, causing you to moan as well. One of his hands grabs your hair and pulls with enough force to cause you to loudly groan. He leans forward carefully so he doesn’t lose his balance, “Did you like that?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Jack begins to pant. He’s getting close and so are you. Your hands grip the sheets tightly while Jack’s hands tug at your hair again. You both moan loudly. Your hands and knees are becoming too weak to hold your body as Jack fills you with pleasure. 

His hands move from your hips to your butt and massages your cheeks roughly. You buck backwards and he goes in deeper, causing Jack to call out your name and come. You shortly come after Jack does. Your body fatigued and your breath panting. As soon as his hands drop from your body, you crash to the bed. Jack lies down on the bed trying to catch his breath. 

You and Jack lie on the bed staring at the ceiling, both overwhelmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
